1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to a tangent point arrow rest, which fully captures an arrow for both bows and crossbows.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Historically, archery bows have been used for war, survival, sport, and recreation. A specific component of a bow is the device that supports the arrow while the bow is at rest, during the draw cycle, the first portion of flight and the launch. Originally, the archer's hand that held the bow was used. The archer simply rested the arrow on the top of his thumb and index finger. A first improvement for the arrow rest was an actual ledge on the center portion of the bow, which gave a consistent placement of the arrow for each shot. Further improvements included dual prong rests, flipper style rests and fall away arrow rests. One of the more recent type of arrow rest is known as the Whisker Biscuit, a type of arrow rest that surrounds the arrow with a plurality of bristles, which support the arrow.
There are many draw backs to current arrow rests. Prong and flipper style arrow rests function well, so long as the arrow does not fall off prematurely. The drop away style of arrow rest also has the draw back of the arrow prematurely falling off, as well as the relative difficulty of timing the drop cycle of the rest. The full capture style rest, such as the Whisker Biscuit, does not have these issues. However one significant draw back of the Whisker Biscuit is that the vanes of the arrow drag on the plurality of bristles, and which causes the arrow to have a great deal of drag as it travels through the plurality of bristles.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a tangent point arrow rest, which fully captures an arrow for both bows and crossbows and supports the arrow shaft with ball bearings to provide point contact and reduce friction.